


为你写史

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 新年献祭一发完，人兽有慎入





	为你写史

奥丁近几年过得不太平，气候反覆无常，农耕收成受到影响，经济也一跌不起。附属国开始在边缘挑拨发起侵略战争，城内上上下下人心惶惶。  
又是一年开年，街道上却没有喜庆的气氛，或许再过不久，奥丁城就会彻底消失，成为文明历史上的一片残骸。  
“我奶奶说因为人们遗忘了传统，不尊重神明。”隔壁桌的一个壮实青年说道，“在她还年轻的时候，奥丁城的国王每年都会向守护神献祭，祭出神选定的‘圣处女’。”  
“‘圣处女’？”  
“就是‘圣女’，但只有处子身份才有献祭的资格。如果这一年的选定之人不够格，就得再等待一年。”  
“这要如何选定？”  
“以国王的女儿为第一年的祭品，顺次下来挨户轮换。”青年顿了一声，小声道：“老一辈的人总会记得这种事。他们还说……如果顺延下来，今年的祭品应该是——”他住了嘴，眼睛却看向吧台前背对着人群的金发年轻人。  
那是猎人缪杰尔家的弟弟，众所周知莱因哈特有个貌美的同胞姐姐，但是已经被荒淫无度的国王掳走，换言之今年的祭品已经不是圣处女，就算国王会将安妮罗杰交出，也不会平息神怒。  
酒馆中安静了下来，其他人都看着这边，莱因哈特暗自握紧了拳头，等待随时引发的挑衅。吉尔菲艾斯按住那只躁动的手腕，轻轻摇头示意莱因哈特要忍耐。  
“我看奥丁已经没有希望了。”一个喝多了的粗鲁男人站起身，目光凶狠地走向莱因哈特。他步伐虚浮，一下绊倒了照明的烛台，烛火瞬间就燃着了他的衣裤。  
周围人匆忙灭火，吉尔菲艾斯放下了手中的啤酒杯，趁乱拉过莱因哈特离开了酒馆。

“吉尔菲艾斯，让你见到这样的奥丁，真对不起……它以前不是这样的。”  
莱因哈特轻声道歉，“看起来你又需要换个国土继续生存了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是异邦人，一年前莱因哈特打猎回来在家门口发现的，当时这个红发的年轻人已经奄奄一息，看起来很久都没有好好进食过了。他的家族爆发了战争，他与双亲失散，独自流落到奥丁，生存的本能让他找到了莱因哈特家来。“我不会走的，”吉尔菲艾斯坚定地说，“我会帮助你度过这个难关，就像你帮助了我一样。”  
“要怎么度过呢？”  
莱因哈特少有地露出失落的表情，精致的五官在这种时候也弥散着缭绕的美感：“如果照他们那样说，姐姐应该是今年的祭品，可她已经……”莱因哈特咬住下唇，“就算姐姐没有被抢走，我也不会眼睁睁让她去献祭。我这样自私，换做其他任何人，他们又有什么义务作出牺牲呢？就没有别的办法了吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，“……在我的故乡，我们的传统是需要献祭。你不要着急，办法我们慢慢来找。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，为什么神明会需要祭品？这和他们存在的意义相违背了不是吗？”  
“……因为神明是需要信仰才能存活的物种吧，祭品只是证明他们存在的一种方式。”吉尔菲艾斯斟酌道，“你相信真的有神明吗？”  
纤长浓密的睫毛搭下来，俊美的金发年轻人望向远方的城墙，似乎能看到边界的火光：“没有哪一刻像现在这样希望‘牠’存在。”

 

“金发小子！”为首的壮汉急促地敲着门，“快出来！”  
几个青年眉目不善地围在门口，莱因哈特警惕地握住枪，隔着门道：“有什么事？”  
“开门！我们不会对你怎么样的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼窗外，这些男人确实都没有带武器。他上前去将门拉开一条缝：“就这样说吧。”  
一个体型比吉尔菲艾斯还要高壮的男人扫了他一眼，又死死盯住屋内的莱因哈特：“……占卜师告诉我们，今年就可以献祭。”  
莱因哈特面色一变，门外的人继续说道：“——因为‘圣女还是处子’！”  
他们说着就要闯进来，莱因哈特冲上前一把将门关上，又拉住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂，慌张地向后山跑去。

“为什么要跑？”吉尔菲艾斯气喘吁吁道，“他们应该是去找国王，而不是找你。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特撇过脸去，“……我要告诉你一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
见莱因哈特神色不定，他心底不免一沉。莱因哈特没继续说话，只是抬起吉尔菲艾斯的手，压在了自己的胸口。吉尔菲艾斯立刻条件反射地抽回来，却没办法忘掉那一瞬间异于自己的柔软触感——“你……”  
莱因哈特抿紧了双唇不语，吉尔菲艾斯这才后知后觉地心脏剧烈跳动：莱因哈特竟然是个女孩子……  
如果“圣女还是处子”的话，那么今年的祭品一定不是七年前就入宫了的安妮罗杰，而是从小就女扮男装的莱因哈特。而莱因哈特，显然完全没考虑过自己才是选定之人的可能。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特紧张地看向吉尔菲艾斯：“怎么办？”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默着，低声问道：“莱因哈特，你是怎么想的？”虽然这么问，他心中已经十分笃定，莱因哈特是那个会为了其他人作出牺牲的人。  
“我不知道……”莱因哈特犹豫的回答却出乎他的意料，“吉尔菲艾斯，如果我说我不想离开你，是不是太迟了？”  
她面前的红发友人呆住了，具体来说，像是突然忘记了该怎么接话。  
“对不起，我胡言乱语了。”她羞愧地转过身，尽管清楚自己的自私，却没想到在这种关头还要让挚友难办。  
“等等……”吉尔菲艾斯扣住她的手腕，让她面对自己：“我有一个办法，可以让你不用去献祭。”  
盈润的冰蓝色双瞳投向吉尔菲艾斯，他的心跳忽然加快，莱因哈特这样措手不及地告白，比任何消息都令他兴奋。  
他抬起莱因哈特的下颌，慢慢低头吻了上去。莱因哈特的双手从抵住他的胸膛，再到环住他的脖子。就在他的手准备伸进莱因哈特的衣服时，莱因哈特忽然推开了他。  
吉尔菲艾斯上前一步将她压在树干上，手掌按上她柔软的腰肢，半强迫地挑逗莱因哈特。  
“不行……”莱因哈特颤抖着拒绝，“我们不能这么做。”  
“莱因哈特……”  
“……我们冷静一下。”  
莱因哈特转过身背对着吉尔菲艾斯，看她坚定的样子，吉尔菲艾斯知道她是想要守住处子的身份去做神明的祭品。  
莱因哈特已经作了决定，而他才是说什么都迟了，吉尔菲艾斯现在该扮演的角色，就只是倾听并且给予支持的友人。等过了今夜，莱因哈特就会回到城中接受洗礼，之后作为祭品送给守护神；等过了今夜，莱因哈特就不再需要他了，莱因哈特需要的，是能守护奥丁的神明……

 

从竹筏荡进山洞的那一刻起，莱因哈特的双眼就失去了视觉，她的双手被束缚在身后，喉咙也无法发声。这是守护神在栖息地所设下的保护机制，周围黑寂一片，让莱因哈特的内心的委屈与苦楚聚集起来，更为难受。她和吉尔菲艾斯道明心思又拒绝了对方的求欢，吉尔菲艾斯擅自离开了，再也没出现过。人们在山上抓到她的时候，她还在四处找寻着不见踪影的红发挚友。  
莱因哈特得承认，在发现吉尔菲艾斯离开她之后，她忘记了自己身为“祭品”的职责，将奥丁的人们抛在脑后，只希望能换回吉尔菲艾斯留在她身边；而她想要拯救奥丁又想将挚友留在身边的贪心让她忽略了对方的情感，中伤了吉尔菲艾斯的自尊。

这是莱因哈特从出生起第一次穿上女性的服饰，却是献祭用来遮蔽躯体的布料，才刚刚被认定为圣女，就要马上被送往习性未知的守护神身边，迎接生死不明的命运。莱因哈特曾说过“没有哪一刻像现在这样希望有神明存在”，如果神明能够实现她的愿望，她所有的愿望都将只有吉尔菲艾斯……

 

眼前依旧是一片漆黑。但猎人灵敏的直觉告诉莱因哈特，这里有个活物，准确来说的话，是“牠”。

“牠”的体型并不小，站立起来至少有一人多高。当“牠”叼起莱因哈特放在柔软的垫子上，一瞬间的离地感让莱因哈特这样判断。

“牠”轻盈地跳上来，冒着热气的鼻子小心翼翼地在莱因哈特身上嗅着，偶尔探出舌头舔了舔她裸露的肌肤。  
莱因哈特不由自主地开始颤抖，以她过往的打猎经验来看，“牠”不鲁莽，却相当危险。越是不急于杀死猎物的，往往猎物都被玩弄到死得更加惨，而她身上的这个，显然比猎人还要有耐心得多。

她伸直了自己的脖子，挣扎着希望引起“牠”的注意，迅速地被一口解决。  
但“牠”只是凑过来嗅了嗅，将她的脖子舔得湿湿的，并没有咬的意思。

终于，“牠”决定进行下一步，用鼻子顶着将莱因哈特翻过身跪趴在垫子上。  
如果说刚才只是她的幻觉，那么现在一定不是——“牠”有三个头。一个在舔她的后背，一个在舔她的腰际，而她的第六感告诉她，还有一个正在看着她。

一条舌头向下滑动，舔弄着莱因哈特雪白的双臀，炙热的舌尖尝试伸进她从未有人冒犯过的穴道内。  
莱因哈特吓得全身紧绷，但她跪趴的姿势让下体粉嫩柔软的花唇无处躲藏，湿滑有力的舌头从臀缝中舔下来，轻易就顶开了柔软的两瓣，毫不犹豫地刺入她的体内。

“牠”似乎也是在摸索，好奇地转着舌尖，想要弄明白莱因哈特紧致的柔壁。莱因哈特被搅得痒麻到小腹抽搐，但她的双手都被束缚在身后，一点挣脱的技巧都无法施展。  
她向前倾着躲过“牠”的入侵，这么做却只是让“牠”更轻易地压在她身上，还有一个头正安抚地嗅着她的大腿。

“牠”的智力很高，懂得让猎物放松下来。  
莱因哈特慢慢地感觉到“牠”舔的声音变响了，“牠”的舌头很长，舌体上有些粗糙，没有缓冲地就一直伸到里面，撩拨着莱因哈特难以言喻的敏感区域，带出来她己都不知道她会分泌的粘稠液体。

体内被摸索到多深莱因哈特也不清楚，她仿佛快被舔到极限了。对献祭的恐惧和让奥丁恢复繁荣的渴望渐渐被她抛在脑后，只能感觉得到甬道内鲜活的刺激，极端逼近的饱胀感与抽空感交织在一起。

“牠”察觉到了一处让莱因哈特剧烈发抖的位置，就如同莱因哈特起初认为的“玩弄”那样快速地反复舔弄。莱因哈特四肢绵软，偶尔反弹地抽动，想要发泄偏偏喉咙不能出声。  
终于有一颗头露出了嘴中的獠牙，却也只是轻轻咬住莱因哈特的小腿，凉凉的鼻尖磨蹭她细滑的肌理线条。

莱因哈特紧紧咬住下唇，蔷薇色的唇瓣被她咬得泛白。她能感到一股来自腹腔的压力，正对着“牠”的舌头作出反应，向外推阻的同时，有倾泻而出的冲动。如果持续被“玩弄”的话，她马上就会感受到惊人的失禁感……  
“牠”却在这时退了出来，莱因哈特瞬时软到在垫子上。一根滚烫发硬的柱状凑近她的双臀之间，顶端在她已经打湿的嫣红花唇上磨蹭。

莱因哈特这才意识到“献祭”不是她以为的那样被杀死，保持处子身份更不是她天真地以为是口感更好。  
她不由得陷入更加深重的自责：吉尔菲艾斯一定知道献祭是什么意思，他知道莱因哈特的处子之身会被夺走，所以他想要莱因哈特，而她在那晚拒绝了吉尔菲艾斯……

酸胀感汇聚在莱因哈特的眼眶与鼻腔，但她无法出言抗拒，只能忍受着对吉尔菲艾斯的愧疚，心跳如雷地一点点感受硬物开拓进体内。  
“牠”的顶端圆圆的，有一点钝感的尖锐，伴随着光滑的前段一下就着湿滑的穴口插了进来。莱因哈特立刻感觉到了被撑开的痛楚，“牠”却发出愉悦的低吼，接下来没有任何停顿就挺动起来。

那是完全想象不到的顶撞，存在感极强的粗状硬物贯穿她纤细的下肢，更令她心生恐惧的是“牠”的阴茎仿佛有吸附力，带动着莱因哈特的甬道一下一下回荡，像是黏在她的体内，与她合成一体，却在用力地撕扯想要拔出体外。  
而湿软的穴道怎么会感到疼痛，她已经对此做足了充分的润滑，只有灭顶一般的快感在她花穴中滋生。如果有必要，她水润的穴口看起来还能分泌出更多晶莹的蜜露。

莱因哈特被迫跪着，上半身被“牠”压住，撅起粉嫩水滑的臀肉任“牠”反复操弄。  
明明应该是纯洁的圣女，却因为“牠”狡诈地玩弄显露出娇艳的媚态，柔韧的穴口噗嗤作响，泛红的阴茎每次都能带出几滴温热的汁液。

在剧烈的快感下，“牠”没有忍住啃咬的本性，獠牙扣上了莱因哈特的肩膀，不轻不重地印下咬痕。与此同时“牠”还在示好地舔着莱因哈特的耳后，滚烫湿黏的粗糙毛发在莱因哈特的腿间擦过，笼罩在莱因哈特的身上。

莱因哈特浑身颤抖，当大幅度的动作挤出她第一滴眼泪，泪珠就不间断地从浓密卷翘的睫毛下溢出。她在心中默念着吉尔菲艾斯的名字，想要以此找到心灵的慰藉，身体却因为这个名字而敏感发烫。  
她从强迫地交合中尝到了快感的滋味，轻飘飘的感觉让她理智的边缘融化殆尽，唯有吉尔菲艾斯血色的红发越来越清晰。吉尔菲艾斯深邃的眼眸，温和的笑容，得知她是圣女时的犹豫，和她决定献祭后的神情。他们都知道这才是正确的选择，吉尔菲艾斯默许了，尊重了，为此不辞而别。  
一想到她的所作所为是背叛了吉尔菲艾斯的感情，莱因哈特就止不住地抽泣。但她不是神明，她只是媒介，通过牺牲自己是换得奥丁繁荣最快的方式。

不知道“牠”有没有察觉到莱因哈特的异常，“牠”似乎异常兴奋，按着莱因哈特迟迟没有放慢抽插的频率。  
当“牠”深深射在莱因哈特体内时，莱因哈特也在同时达到了高潮。两股热液相继喷出融合在一起，清晰的坠胀感将她的神智拉回。  
莱因哈特开始感到害怕，继续这样下去，她会怀孕吗？如果她给其他人孕育了后代，吉尔菲艾斯一定会更加不会原谅她……  
这一刻起，埋在她体内的精液都像是在隐隐发烫。莱因哈特想要将其挤压出来，“牠”却不肯拔出，作歇了一会儿又将那滩淫靡的浊液顶回她深处搅乱。

眼角的泪痕渐渐干涸，莱因哈特的心脏随着情欲退却的身体在慢慢变凉。她吸了吸鼻子，身上的重量慢慢变轻了。  
“牠”变成了一个男人，并且在不断亲吻莱因哈特的脸颊。紧贴在她身后的毛发渐渐褪去，光滑结实的胸膛压着她。热度蒸发成好闻的淡香，那是她很想念的味道，像吉尔菲艾斯一样……她甚至开始出现这种幻觉。

“莱因哈特……”熟悉的温和嗓音带着一些犹豫的沙哑在她耳边响起，下体内的抽插瞬间让莱因哈特重新变得敏感。

她的胸口砰砰直跳，“吉尔菲艾斯”埋在她体内的那根也在跳。不知道是不是幻听，但如此清晰的言语让她想要立刻叫出来，呼唤吉尔菲艾斯的名字，却因为被施了咒语无法开口说话。

吉尔菲艾斯沉默着，解开了她身上的咒语。或许是害羞与愧疚的缘故，他仍然让莱因哈特处于看不见的状态。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
莱因哈特轻声喊出来，惊讶于自己委屈的鼻音。她不知道为什么吉尔菲艾斯会在这里，为什么吉尔菲艾斯不对她说明一切，此时此刻只要知道在她身边的是吉尔菲艾斯，就已经足够了。

“抱歉……我刚才有没有弄疼你？”  
吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地询问，下身轻柔地顶弄，想让莱因哈特感到舒适。他正处于不稳定的状态，好不容易在发泄了一次之后才控制住外形，不希望在这种时候让莱因哈特受伤。  
他疼惜地看着莱因哈特湿漉漉的双瞳，灵敏而锐利的冰蓝色眼珠因他变得脆弱易碎，而他没有勇气就这样让莱因哈特直视此刻的自己。

莱因哈特被红发年轻人的动作顶得摇晃，她循着声音的方向勾住吉尔菲艾斯的脖子：“弄疼我，吉尔菲艾斯……让我知道我现在不是在做梦……”  
如果说吉尔菲艾斯平时的一切认知是源于他的三个主脑，那他现在已经没有一丝理智可言。莱因哈特向他发出邀请，而他要占有莱因哈特，只想占有莱因哈特，这是此刻他的识海中划过的唯一信念。

莱因哈特秀丽的眉头舒展开来，像划开了雾霾的那束阳光。一旦知晓身上的人是吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特的心情瞬间放开了许多。她的心中仍有许多疑问，却都没法思考，完全沉浸在吉尔菲艾斯带给她的癫狂的欢愉中。

隐秘而狭窄的部位被冠状强行顶开，粗厚灵活的阴茎在里面快速地钻，占有她每一处藏匿的花蕊内壁，又在深处轻轻舔过拔出。

莱因哈特满面涨红地侧躺着，吉尔菲艾斯将她无力的双手拉到她头顶上方，掀起那层轻薄的白纱吮吸她未发育完全的白皙双乳。  
那是一对幼嫩而绵软的粉色乳粒，吉尔菲艾斯的舌头轻易让它们挺立起来，酥麻与莱因哈特下体的快感交织在一起，她的蜜穴变得更湿润，就连乳晕也泛起湿意。

吉尔菲艾斯插入的地方回荡着水声，莱因哈特的肢体被他操弄得晃动，微微隆起的胸脯也柔软地上下摇晃。莱因哈特无助地张开腿承受，就像命运让她做的那样。  
她却喜欢此刻的命运。吉尔菲艾斯完整地插入进去，囊袋贴在莱因哈特弹性的臀肉上向阴茎根部提起。他难以自持地在处子穴深处绷紧了震颤，莱因哈特挺起她柔韧纤细的腰肢，主动抖起双臀嗦吸吉尔菲艾斯的柱身。

吉尔菲艾斯低喘着感受莱因哈特躯体内细腻紧密的痉挛，鲜活的力度从结合处灌入他的胸腔，充盈他的全身，让他发出舒爽的叹息——这是他第一次获得如此纯粹的力量。

与双亲失散后，方才成年的吉尔菲艾斯就失去了力量供给的最初来源，不得不自己寻找新的源泉。而奥丁因废弃了献祭制度，被曾经的守护神抛弃许久，以至于吉尔菲艾斯来到的时候不剩下一丝补给气息。  
他靠着濒死前的本能找到圣女所居住的房屋，没来得及敲门就陷入了昏迷。他感激莱因哈特让他恢复，想过干脆定居奥丁，成为此地的守护神，但没有圣女的能力补给他是办不到的。莱因哈特作为圣女的弟弟拥有能让他恢复的能力，却不能长久地维持下去。他当然也可以等到下一年的祭祀来完全恢复力量，但与莱因哈特相处之后，他不想要其他人。

吉尔菲艾斯为此失格了——他只想做一个人的守护神。不需要其他人的信仰与献祭，当莱因哈特老去死亡、世上再无人记得他时，他也随之消弭。  
这原本是个不难达成的目标，却在莱因哈特的真实身份暴露时成了他可耻的私心。他想蒙混过去，仗着莱因哈特对他的喜爱绕过正式的程序从圣女身上夺得力量，再暗中使得奥丁恢复繁荣；而莱因哈特作出的选择却让吉尔菲艾斯羞愧。那也同样让他吃味，如果他真的只是一个普通人，此刻莱因哈特就是把自己交给除了他之外的人。  
吉尔菲艾斯拉起莱因哈特的纤长双腿压向两侧，用力拍打进去像是要让莱因哈特记住自己的形状，急促地想告诉莱因哈特自己无处倾吐的心情。而他抽动的速度过快，莱因哈特刚刚被满满撑开又立即恢复了紧密，只能被动地开合收缩。

情欲的汗珠湿透了莱因哈特雪白的肌肤，让她浑身染上撩拨神智的樱粉色。吉尔菲艾斯解除了对她视力的禁锢，也没能让莱因哈特的双眼重新聚焦。  
她已经接连高潮了许多次，腹腔内满满的，吉尔菲艾斯完全勃起的阴茎也无法堵住她大腿根部潺潺流出的黏腻液体。剔透的蜜液中夹杂着几丝浊白的精液与失去处子身份的血丝，不由自主地流泻引起她下肢抽搐，嘴里低喃着吉尔菲艾斯的名字，却不能对吉尔菲艾斯的呼唤作出反应。

他发烫的掌心揉捏莱因哈特幼嫩的乳房，蔷薇色乳尖都没有那么敏感了，她却会抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，肯请他持续地逗留，还要与他接吻。

莱因哈特的身体像到了极限，又像还能做下去，吉尔菲艾斯屡次想克制自己对莱因哈特的索取，但首次与圣女结合的愉悦让年轻的吉尔菲艾斯浑身充满了发泄不完的力量，最终也无法控制自己停下来。

 

莱因哈特再度睁眼时在吉尔菲艾斯的怀里，吉尔菲艾斯已经醒了，盯着她的睡颜好半天都没有移动。她直觉距离她被献祭应该已经过去了许久，但她的身体没有感觉到疲劳，反而比从前还要轻松。  
她疑惑地盯着自己裸露出来的肌肤，似乎有什么变化，她却看不出来。  
“我是不是有哪里不对劲了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯不自在地挠挠头：“你的体质可能发生了改变……”  
莱因哈特疑惑的双目，让吉尔菲艾斯更加难以开口。“因为你……好像比一般的圣女……”他努力思考着词汇，“……经得起‘折腾’。”

他不是有意的，但莱因哈特确实怀孕了。  
如果让一个圣女怀上守护神的孩子，圣女的寿命将和守护神一同盛衰；但在她受孕的期间，就可能因为结合过于激烈而丢掉性命。莱因哈特完全承受了下来……性感的画面挑逗得吉尔菲艾斯现在回想起来都会感到害羞。  
见吉尔菲艾斯不语，莱因哈特也没有再继续追究，她希望吉尔菲艾斯过后能给她解释。她紧紧抱住了吉尔菲艾斯的腰，像小孩子一样向他道歉，希望吉尔菲艾斯能够原谅她回避了两个人感情的事，并和他约定两个人再也不要分开。  
柔软的金发贴在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，他爱怜地印下一吻。莱因哈特才应该是这片土地的守护神，而他的职责……仅仅就是守护好这个人。


End file.
